Guardian of Time
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: What happens when Setsuna leaves the senshi? *complete*
1. Default Chapter

~Paved in Garnets~  
  
What happens when Pluto leaves the scouts?  
  
  
Diary entry 1-  
I almost can't take it anymore! I'm tired of never ending war, and never ending lonliness.  
The other senshi don't understand. They all had parents and grandparents. They will get to  
die. But it's not the same with me. Sure, Queen Serenity wanted all the senshi to believe  
that I was exactly like them. THat I had parents who died, and that one day, I too, would  
die and get to go to someplace beyond.   
  
What I wouldn't give for this to be the truth.  
  
I can't stand holding it in anymore! Not being able to confide in anyone! I HAVE NO   
PARENTS! I HAVE NO PAST! I HAVE NO FUTURE! TIME DOESN'T EXIST FOR ME! I can't fucking  
DIE! Ever since the baka Silver Millenium was established, and Selenity decided that I,   
princess of Pluto and daughter of Cronos, should be the Guardian of Time. I HATE SELENITY.  
I HATE HER DAUGHTER AND HER DAUGHTER'S DAUGHTER. And I almost find my self hating even  
Chibi-Usa.   
  
The second I was chosen, I was bound eternally to the Gates of Time, only occasionally   
venturing out into life when I am needed for duties more important than this. And during   
the times when I have, I have watched those I love die. Pain has no meaning anymore. To  
HELL with the time gates. Who gives a shit if some evil penetrates the barriers that have  
been established. Maybe we are wrong to try to avert what could be destiny.  
  
Diary entry 2-I HAVE HAD IT. I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO MY UNIVERSE. I DON'T CARE IF  
I STILL HAVE TO LIVE FOREVER. I AM LEAVING THE SENSHI. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. On my own  
  
  
Sailor Pluto walked through the streets of the time she had transported herself to. It was  
only the year 2900. The streets were filled with people,   
who all looked miserable for some reason. So many that nobody seemed to   
notice that one of the legendary Sailor Senshi was walking in their midst.  
  
'Uh...maybe I'd better detransform before approaching anyone...'  
  
There was a flash of maroon light and A tall, green haired lady walked out of it, wearing  
a business suit and heels. People stared, wondering what this new technology was that  
would get ya a new outfit in a flash of light. hm...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna Meiou walked into the apartment complex.  
  
"I would like to rent an apartment."  
  
"I'd never have guessed." the guy behind the desk said sarcastically.  
  
"Well...how much will it be?" said Setsuna after a long pause.  
  
"$250 a month." the guy said coldly.  
  
"Sounds fair to me." Setsuna said evenly.  
  
A young women walked in from somewhere in the back. She looked to be about 16, with  
sea green eyes and turquiose colored hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry for her behavior!!! You can have chamber #55." said the girl, handing her a   
key.  
  
'That...looks...like... Could it be?" Setsuna thought.  
  
The turquiose haired girl turned to the other, "Mara! Be nice to the customers, girl!"  
the girl said. Then she turned back to Setsuna.  
  
"My name is Elle, and this is Mara! Please fill out these forms and then you'll be good to  
go!" she said.  
  
Setsuna took a closer at Mara and noticed that this was no guy! Just looked like one...  
She filled out the forms and handed them back to Elle.  
  
"Well...miss Meiou! Follow Mara up to your rooms!" she said cheerfully.  
"Please! Call me Setsuna!" Setsuna said while following Mara.  
~~~~  
THey got to Setsu's door and when she unlocked it, Mara spoke.  
  
"I don't know where you came from, but I do know that you don't belong. And don't think for  
a minute that I trust you. Elle's only flaw is that she is too trusting. Don't mess with  
her or me."  
  
Setsuna turned to look at her.  
  
"You're right. I don't belong here. But unlike you, I don't have a place where I belong.  
I have no desire to mess with you or your friend. I just want my own life in a place that  
I might eventually be able to call home."  
  
A flash of recognition went past Mara's eyes.  
"Oh my God...you...can't...be..." she said almost frightened.  
"Who?"  
Almost as quickly as the notion came, she dismissed it.  
"Never mind. Just stay away from Elle!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Diary entry 3-  
Well...this new time is...different. Everything seems so depressed, and everybody seems   
kinda jumpy. For instance, I knocked on my neighbor's door and when he answered it, his  
eyes were wide with fear. This isn't the way it was the last time I visited here...  
  
  
  
What could have happened to this time? Read on to find out!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Revolution  
  
  
  
Setsuna was sitting on her bed when all of a sudden, the bomb went off. THere was a huge  
boom unlike anything she had ever heard before. She ran down stairs to find someone to help  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Elle!!! What's going on?" Setsu yelled over the constant noise of crashing  
"Don't you know? It's another of Chaios's attacks" screamed Mara as she ran over to embrace  
Elle.  
  
Setsuna looked shocked...'Chaios...'  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get under a table or something!" yelled Elle.  
  
Setsuna dived for the nearest table she saw, and then noticed that Mara and Elle were   
slipping out of the room...she quietly got up to follow them. THey ran to an empty hall in  
the building and what Setsuna saw, she almost didn't believe.  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
The two senshi appeared before her eyes.   
  
'So this is the future versian of Michiru and Haruka. I should have known. Maybe I'd   
better transform and help...' she thought  
  
"pluto planet power" she wispered.  
  
She ran after the girls, into a street crowded with rubble. A giant mass of evil was  
floating over the city.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Pluto yelled, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Uranus and Neptune turned around.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SETSUNA?" Uranus yelled.  
Neptune noticed what she was wearing...  
"Sailor...Pluto..."she asked hesitantly.  
  
Pluto looked at her and just nodded.  
  
  
Uranus's eyes turned black with hatred  
"YOU BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE?" she  
screamed, forgetting about the danger that they were all facing.  
  
Elle, however, kept her cool.  
"MARA! this isn't the time to be worrying about things already done! WE HAVE TO FIGHT!"  
  
Fortunatly, Pluto was one step ahead of them  
  
"PLUTO...DEADLY SCREAM!" she whispered.  
  
The giant globe of purple energy speeded toward the dark mass and exploded into tiny energy  
fragments. The mass was completely destroyed. Uranus and Neptune looked at Pluto, amazed.  
Pluto turned to them.  
"What happened here? Why is everything so...quiet...with death? What changed?"  
  
Uranus's eyes started blazing, but before she could explode Neptune had her say  
"Come back to the building with us. It is safe to talk there."  
  
Sailor Pluto followed the two senshi back to the apartment building. When they got there,   
the two girls led her to a back room. Once again Uranus opened her mouth to speak (or yell  
rather) but Neptune silenced her.  
"SHUT UP,URANUS!"  
Uranus just sat there and sulked.  
"So...what happened to this future?" Pluto asked  
"This is the future YOU chose." Neptune said.  
  
The color drained from Pluto's face.  
  
"You see...After the battle with Galaxia, all soldiers expected peace and went on their own  
ways. Then somehow, Chaios returned. He sent his daughter to our galaxy in the form of  
the almighty Sailor Chaotica. She was even stronger than Sailor Galaxia. Too stron for the  
inner senshi to handle. So they called on the outer senshi. But only 3 came. Then  
the inner senshi were all killed, and their Starseeds, destroyed. Sailors  
Neptune, Uranus and Saturn tried their hardest to defeat the enemy, but failed. Pluto was  
nowhere to be found. She had left. Without her powers, they all died. They were our   
ancestors. Their starseeds were sent out and born again many centeries later. Into us."  
  
"But...where is Sailor Saturn?" Pluto interupted.  
  
Mara's face become pale and she put it in her hands.  
"Oh god...True..."  
  
"True-chan was Sailor Saturn. She was by far the strongest of us, and she showed it. 5  
attacks ago she sacrificed her life for our cause. She was tooken into Chaotica."  
  
Neptune looked downcast, unable to continue. But Sailor Uranus wasn't.  
  
"YOU BITCH! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T ABANDONED THE SENSHI THEN CHAOTICA WOULD  
BE GONE AND TRUE WOULD BE ALIVE!!!" she screamed in tears.  
  
"What makes you think that I could beat Chaotica?"  
  
"Because! You were the last hope! Chaotica feared most of all time! Chaotica said herself  
that if Pluto was here that her mission would fail!!! CHAOTICA WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO  
PENETRATE THE GATES OF TIME IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE!" she screamed hysterically.  
  
"URANUS! SCREAMING WILL GET US NOWHERE! IT WON'T CHANGE THE PAST, AND IT WON'T BRING TRUE  
BACK!" she ran over to her friend to comfort her. Then she looked at Pluto. "Please just  
go to your room until later."  
  
Pluto walked to her room. 


	4. Chatper 4

Chapter 4 Final Hope  
  
  
  
  
Diary entry 5-  
I had never seen the real truth behind my life. And now everything is in turmoil because of  
me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pluto sat in her room, not knowing what to do. THen the attack came. The worst of all.  
  
  
*BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*  
  
The three remaining senshi ran outside, and the site that met their eyes was worse then  
anything they had ever imagined.   
  
Staring back at them were all their friends from past times. Their stood the inner senshi,  
and Sailor Saturn. Destroying everything in sight.  
  
"True!!!" yelled Uranus and Neptune as they ran to their friend.  
  
"DEATH SILENCE...STRIKE!!!"  
  
The two senshi fell to the ground, defeated at the hand of their friend. Their dying words  
to Pluto were, "Your the last hope"  
  
Pluto stood up and met the angry gaze of the senshi, now joined by Uranus and Neptune.  
Another senshi stood behind them and started laughing.  
  
"So! Foolish time guardian! You have come!!! You have come to your doom!" she screamed.  
  
"Chaotica...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS???" she hysterically demanded.  
  
Chaotica meerly raised a finger, and blasted every one of them into oblivion.  
  
"They are no longer." she said simply.  
  
Pluto looked around her and started crying.  
  
"Foolish senshi. You were the final hope. But you were also the coward. It's too late now  
The Earth as you know it, will no longer be."  
  
With that, she blasted Pluto continuelly until the senshi was about to die. Then she set to  
destroying the rest of what Pluto knew, leaving her there to die.  
  
'I caused the end of the world. It is all over. I face death and now I don't desire it...  
It's all over.'  
  
Then she died. All hope is lost. 


End file.
